A finger lever of the pre-cited type is disclosed in DE-OS 27 53 197. This finger lever likewise comprises an outer lever that encloses an inner lever that is pivotable relative thereto. The coupling means is configured as a latch. A drawback of this generic-type of finger lever is that it has a relatively large overall height. Besides this, it is to be remarked that the latch mechanism has a complicated structure and requires a comparatively sophisticated external loading. This means that in the installation of this finger lever, design space problems and the like can occur.
Further, SAE TECHNICAL PAPER 2000-01-0670 “Development of the High Power, Low-Emission Engine for the Honda S2000” discloses on page 5, a switchable lever train that is made as an oscillating lever train and comprises for the identically operating gas exchange valves of each cylinder, a total of three axially adjacent lever arms that are coupled to one another by axially parallel displaceable slides. It is quite obvious that design space problems can occur precisely in camshaft direction especially with a compact arrangement of the cylinders. Moreover, this system of levers is made up of a relatively large number of individual parts and is therefore expensive.